The Prize
by LovingPizza
Summary: After the fall of Megatron, the Decepticons test the Autobots forgiveness. The Autobots need payment for Decepticon's crimes. A payment of Skywarp, however when hidden pasts are revealed of neglect and abuse will he find love for a certain Prime. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**The Prize**

Megatron has been defeated and the Decepticons are at the mercy of the Autobots. However payment is required for the sins committed by the despicable Decepticons. A payment in the form of Skywarp, however when hidden pasts are revealed of neglect and abuse will the Decepticon find it in his spark to love?

After the fall of Megatron the Decepticons are at the mercy of the Autobots. Yet payment is required for their sins.A payment in the form of Skywarp, however when hidden pasts are revealed of neglect and abuse will he find love in his spark? R&R

_AN: First transformer fic so reads and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!  
><em>**Warning: Slash and Thundercracker bashing. **

Skywarp, contradictory to the emotionless façade that the Decepticons were so proud of maintaining often reflected back to his childhood. His allies, not friends turned to the side of Megatron by free will. All be it they chose to join him due to wrongdoings or a little thing called destiny but they had a choice. Always a choice.

Skywarp never had been able to determine the path to tread. First his carrier had chosen Thundercracker to be his Master. He wondered what could have brought a mother to give up her sparkling to a man who was widely famed for his atrocious temper and violent manner. Were credits so precious that the forsaken sparkling was forgotten? Countless nights were spent, gently hovering and observing constellations wishing for a family.

Instead he was rewarded with beating that long scratches on his chassis which a processor could only whir to imagine the pain. His wiring was finally a tangled mess warping into painful knots behind the eyes of the fellow force. He couldn't show pain. If life taught Skywarp one thing it was that he could never trust anyone.

The violet colours splayed across revealing slender limbs that made him so swift in flight were painted by him. The upgrades that protected him from those blasted bots were endured and created by him. His spark had been closed for so long that the seeker forgot that he even had one.

Electric blue paint inched pass the metal narrow doorway and the cycle seemed to pass slower as the unforgiving sight revealed itself to the slender seeker. A face plate covered the features of the other Decepticon and his spark stuttered in its pulse. Fans whirred in panic at his misguided hypothesis that the present looming Thundercracker had his spark crushed in battle. Yet the being of the frightening seeker glared at him through fiery red optics.

"Have you forgotten your place?" a rough voice came from his voice box causing memories of Skywarp's training to race back to him. Entirely out of instinct he dropped his knees.

"Master" he muttered in a soft tone with a low submissive voice he had much too easily consented to.

The wounds that had been inflicted on his frame from the more powerful figure above him seemed to burn and the nerves inside his wiring raced within the aluminium frame as a shadow drew upon him. A hand stretched from the blue form and it took a great amount of control from Skywarp not to flinch even when the bot surprisingly delivered a comforting caress on his head plate.

Suddenly those gentle hands grabbed at the fragile wires located at the nape of his neck in which his plating separated causing indiscernible pain to combust within him. Letting out only a pathetic squeak klicks later he opened his optics finding that this method of action was flawed in hiding him from the beating that was to come.

However when he opened his eyes he found himself in the feared throne room of Megatron in which the floors shimmered with the metals from his home planet and the large space rippled with the air dispelling from not only his air vents but his captor behind him.

Rumbling of a jet sounded above. However the noise was too loud for a seeker. It must have been an upgrade jet pack. Who would have… Optimus Prime! Skywarp looked up to the scary red optics almost pleading with his own optics to escape before _he _came. Thundercracker only gave him a quick slap to the face in which sparks exploded from the friction.

Crash! The broken body of Megatron embedded itself into the beloved room of the fallen. The ironic burial of the Decepticon leader. Cringing at the sight of the Autobots leader lowering himself through the new hole in the chasm with superior grace he simply watched the scene unfold before his eyes. The Autobot magnified his blue optics onto him and he lowered his optics as instructed many solar cycles ago.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" he boomed the acoustics of the hall favouring his voice, "However I require a payment for the crimes against Cybertron you have committed."

"You have him!" Thundercracker growled out in a mixture of awe and disgusts. He threw me onto the floor allowing the rotten metal to tear my frame. Pain welled up until the logical side of my processor kicked in. Then I realized.

I was the compensation

_AN: Congratulations and thank you for getting this far. Now if you have time please press the review button. It helps me to update cause then I actually know if anyone likes the piece. _


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge Enacted

**The Prize**

Megatron has been defeated and the Decepticons are at the mercy of the Autobots. However payment is required for the sins committed by the despicable Decepticons. A payment in the form of Skywarp, however when hidden pasts are revealed of neglect and abuse will the Decepticon find it in his spark to love?

After the fall of Megatron the Decepticons are at the mercy of the Autobots. Yet payment is required for their sins. A payment in the form of Skywarp, however when hidden pasts are revealed of neglect and abuse will he find love in his spark? R&R

_AN: Thank you for reviewing so here is a shout out from a grateful writer!_

_Melody: Thank you for saying the story is interesting (hopefully good interesting) and this is G1, nice Optimus but I just wanted to put a realistic twist on the end of the movie.  
>IAmStarscream: First awesome name I love Starscream as well, that cutie little seeker, okay big seeker anyway thank you for the amazing review and your thoughts on Prime and the next chapter really got the clogs turning in my head.<br>anonybot: I made the first chapter action and a bit confusing to draw people in and I hope you're not too confused, hopefully this chapter will get you liking this fic!  
>Optimus' girl: Haha hopefully this will fill your urge for OptimusSkywarp romance and sweetie a lot of people have hurt Skywarp and hopefully some of your questions will be answered here. Thank you for saying my work is awesome must say I was strutting around the house/ jumping up and down to the fright of my parents when I read your review!  
>CNightJoy: Here is more, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing you made my afternoon.<br>Starfire201: Thank you so much with being the first reviewee really made my day and I strive to make a fic that is different almost unique so your review was stroking my ego!_

_Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter (though its late please don't be angry! THINK OF BUNNIES not killing the late writer) r, it is for all you guys!_

**Warning: Slash and Thundercracker bashing.  
>Dedication: YukinaKid for being my beta (yeah I'm grinning like a fool right now. IAmStarscream for an awesome AWESOME review!<strong>

Roughly Skywarp was grabbed by his upper arms by the taller Prime and pulled up against his spark cage. The sharp edges of the protective cage scraped against forgotten scars that ran rivers down his back. His torque whimpered in fear when his feet left the ground as Prime's jets rumbled a vibrating roar leaving his sensor whirring in discomfort as he floated the skies in such a peculiar format.

Bursting through the clouds that hid the mountain valley Skywarp wondered how to bot managed to avoid the rocky terrain of murderous peaks. Bursting through the valley dispelling faint blocks of vaporized water he focused on the Decepticons that scrutinized the kidnapping of the seeker and through the crowd he observed his Trine mates. Their optics glimmered with indifference bordering on coldness. No sorrow or anger at the obvious abduction of the fragile Decepticon. To say the famous Trine mate bond was lacking was definitely an understatement, evolution had forced the bond between the unfriendly seekers who though the duo were spark mates, Starscream's nonchalant attitude to his Trine mate who obviously suffered at the hand of Thundercracker hurt him more than he was willing to let on.

They both turned to watch a flight of birds and as soon as the Prime left the Decepticon territory they dived from the steep slope gliding the night sky without a glance backwards at one of the last seekers from the legendry city of Sao. Oil leaked from his red optics as he turned his head plate away from the Autobot Leader's keen eyes at the sheer ignorance that the allies he spent so long around. Days looking of strategies with and countless time saved their chaise at the cost of his spark. How?

Wind currents and rain clouds flew by much too quickly starving Skywarp of precious moments that he needed to cope from this sudden change in situation. His spark thumped double the time of the autbot's own spark that pulsated through the metallic frame of the slight seeker. Gripping the thick chambers of the arm which were wrapped firmly around him his torque climaxed to a roar and then the seeker fell into the offline domain which caused his form to slump.

Optimus gripped him more tightly running fingers over faint scars in his paintjob that seemed to run deeply into systems and the seeker quickly shook up awakened by the flaming nerves that rippled through the slight form of the seeker in his arms. He shook in his arms thrashing around at the larger bot who snarled as the seekers wing upper cut the face plate of the larger frame. The seeker screamed through his vocalizer at Optimus kicking his legs and hurling curses from Cybertron at the Prime in blinded fury and fright. Optimus lifted one of his arms from the seeker's frame causing Skywarp to gasp and cling at the remaining arm forgetting his previous actions. However his optics were still dilated from pure fear and seeing no other method of calming the Decepticon down he tickled the never endings at his neck pushing the smaller bot into darkness.

The defending Autobot force lining the outskirts of the Autobot camp clicked and wrenched all their heavy weapons towards the sound of the rumbling of Prime's jets however upon seeing the tell tale red and blue of their leader's paintwork they deactivated their weapons probably informing the inner circle of the arriving Prime. Landing in the prep room Optimus dumped the offlined seeker onto the berth without much regard for his state looking the room via electric beams.

Walking into the Meeting Room within the group chambers where his team were gathered. Bumblebee was avidly staring at the large TV with his charge: Sam at his side both passionately flicking their finger across the game controller, simultaneously optic narrowed with eyes that squinted as the cars whooshed around the last track. Prowl was wrestling with Jazz who was looking at him with disinterest obviously letting the police car glow with pride at pinning the disinteresting Jazz. Ratchet was fiddling with Hot Rod's nerve systems with the patient bot twitching at the humorous sensations.

"Autbots" Optimus addressed them the deep rumbling voice of their leader brought them out of their duties.

"Optimus, when did you get back" Bumblebee asked in an enthusiastic puppy voice with huge optics.

"Don't ever do that again" Ratchet exclaimed hitting him on the back of the face plate with obvious concern.

"Hitting it up with a femme bot were you?" Prowl enquired optics dancing round mimicking his hyperactive movement.

"Autbots" Optimus growled once again commanding attention, "I have agreed a truce with the Decepticons."

At this statement the Autbots started cursing and shouting protests. Why should the Decepticons get away with what they have done? They should be punished, eradicated to prevent such catalystic events from recurring again.

"They should be destroyed" Ratchet grumbled dangerously, "If I could rip out their sparks like they did to by brother I would!" sorrow and anger filtering his voice. Optimus frowned at this statement.

"That was not the oath we took" Optimus growled out reminding them of the agreement they made when becoming an Autobot. The morals they chose to abide and live by even during this All Spark forsaken war. "However in _return _we have a Prize" a chorus of mummers of confusion stirred within the room.

Marching from the room into the earlier vacated room in which the berth with the Seeker lying on top of it stood in front of the audience. Bumblebee whirred in fear at the familiar wings that almost replicated the once he saw that night his family were… Sam shook with anger at his fellow friend who was being purged into such emotional pain. However it was Ironhide who took action.

Pacing up to the booth he shook the limp form of Skywarp and suddenly the bot turned online and immediately lurched back into a submissive mode lifting his knees to his spark cage whimpering softly at the inclosing wall of bots.

"You're ours now" Prowl growled out revenge clouding those blue optics. Skywarp had a bad feeling that the worst was to come and the honourable Prime didn't look like he was about to help Skywarp anytime soon.

_AN: Thank you so much for those who read this (156) people YAY! And those lovely reviews I came from those six lovely people! If you read this please review those six reviews really helped me to update. _


End file.
